Time Tells
by MissMarquin
Summary: They say that to love is better than not to love. But as you grow older and you find yourself unwilling to forget, is loving really better than not loving at all? Three-shot. SilverxKotone,
1. Chapter 1

**Time Tells**

Casa Sol was a quiet little restaurant tucked away into the streets of Goldenrod City. It could be considered part of the bad end of town, but it still had the best Southern food around, and many couldn't help but brave the streets to eat there. Kotone spent her Monday afternoons sitting in a corner booth, enjoying her lunch break away from her stuffy work environment. And usually, she sat alone, but like somedays, this Monday wasn't usual at all.

She took in his appearance, noting how he had grown into his tall lanky frame, and how his face had taken on the acute angles that of a man. His red hair was cut short and styled nicely, and she had to admit that it suited him well.

Silver was just as pleased with her appearance- though still petite, she had grown into her figure generously, and the green blouse that she wore suited her well. Her hair was long and plaited down her back, and her heels gave her the height that she had always lacked. It was amazing what a few years could do to a person.

"What a surprise, asking me to lunch," Silver said. He took a chip from the basket before them and popped it into his mouth. The narrowing of her eyes piqued his interest.

"Me? You were the one who left the note on my desk at the League."

"I certainly did not," he said with a raised brow.

They both fell silent, and they both knew just who had arranged this little lunch. Gold's face floated around in Kotone's mind taunting her, and Silver grunted at the thought of the little twerp.

"Well, might as well stay," Kotone said before Silver could run off. And that surprised him a bit- they usually didn't stay in each other's presence for extended periods of time. The tension between them was so thick, it'd take a steak knife to carve through it.

Silver shrugged. "Mind if I salt these?" he asked politely, pointing to the chips.

"By all means," she said with a wave of her hand. "They can be bland sometimes."

They succumbed to that awkward silence that always seemed to take ahold of them. Kotone tried to alleviate it with a sip of her margarita, but even the tequila couldn't ease it. To her luck though, Silver spoke first.

"I saw that commercial that you did recently," he started.

"Oh Arceus," she moved, slapping her hand against her forehead. "That commercial is so atrocious!" The Pokemon League had insisted that she become their celebrity face, and lately that included talk show appearances and even a commercial.

"But the tagline is cute," he told her. An almost smile ghosted his lips.

"Don't give into your Muk, try Knock-out!" she recited with a small laugh. But then she realized how childish that might have looked. She sobered up quickly, taking another sip of her drink. The smile on his face was gone as well.

And then there was that awkward pause again.

"I'm sorry about your engagement," Kotone blurted. She instantly regretted it and decided to blame the tequila.

"No need to be," he said cooly. It wasn't a surprise that she knew- Ever since he took over Silph Co., he'd become a well known public figure. His personal life had been highly publicized. "It was obviously not meant to be."

And then there was that odd silence again.

"I'm sorry about your divorce," Silver finally said.

Kotone frowned. "No need to be," she said, repeating his own words.

"Still, it must be strange," he continued. "You have to work together."

She shook her head. "Red's gone back to Mt. Silver. When he's done with his meditating, he'll go elsewhere. Most likely." She didn't sound too sure.

"He seems like a hard person to be married to."

Kotone sighed. "He was.

Silence once more, broken only by the crunch of a Tostada chip. Kotone stared at her margarita sourly. Red had been a difficult man. Always moody and off training. Handsome, but extremely distant.

"Then why did you marry him?" he asked, more curious than he should have been. He hoped it wasn't too awkward of a question.

Kotone was still staring into her drink when she answered. "I liked him." It was a plain answer, but spoke powerfully. And Silver understood the meaning behind it.

"Liked," he repeated softly. "But not loved."

"I thought I could," she admitted with a sigh. "But it's hard to love someone who can't even love themselves." It was a double-edged comment, and it was partly directed towards Silver. She desperately hope that he wouldn't notice. And he didn't.

"I can understand that," he said with a nod.

Silence. Awkwardness.

"Why did you props to her?"

"I liked her," Silver said. The repeated words hit Kotone hard.

"But you didn't love her," she asked quietly. Coming from her, the question seemed childish. Accusatory, rather than inquiring. She wanted to smack herself.

"Like you, I thought it could work. It would have been good, had it. She was the daughter of an investor. You can imagine that he wants nothing to do with the company now. A sad loss in more than one way."

Kotone wasn't really listening. Maybe it was that she didn't want to hear more about the girl, or the situation. Or maybe it was her margarita finally hitting her with a wave of intoxication. Or maybe it was both.

Silver noticed her aloofness. "But that's not important," he said, ending his diatribe.

More silence and the crunching of chips. The sals was too spicy for his taste, but it distracted him well enough.

"Did he make the decision?" Silver finally asked.

"No. I did." The curtness of her voice surprised him. "I couldn't handle being the only person in the relationship."

Silver mulled over her words. "It must have been lonely," he observed.

"A waste of three years," she said with a bitter laugh. "What about you?"

"I broke it off." He shrugged like it was nothing. And it had been. Kendra had been a year-long mistake. "I don't even miss her."

"I don't miss Red either," she confessed. "He was about as affectionate as an ice cube. I'm relieved, honestly." Silver gave her a strange look, and she couldn't help but blush slightly under his gaze. That margarita was beginning to take it's toll. "Disregard that," she said, strained.

He raised an eyebrow in that way he always did, but shrugged it off. "Kendra kissed like a dog. It was like I needed a towel every time she did." Kotone wrinkled her nose at the image, but she felt more at ease again.

"Why did you call it off?" she asked before she could stop herself. But he didn't seem one bit bothered by the question.

"She wasn't right. Cared too much. Really clingy."

"That's a stupid reason," Kotone said flatly.

"So was yours," was his simple retort.

They fell into a long silence again. Kotone stared into her margarita. Silver twirled a chip between his fingers. Salsa music played in the air about them.

"She wasn't… the one," he finally said. He looked at her and his gaze unnerved her. She knew what he meant.

"Silver… don't start this, not now," she said, her lip trembling slightly.

If her comment hurt, he didn't show it. Instead he flagged the waitress down and told her to bring the check. Kotone stared at her margarita again, trying to calm her heart. Silver gave his card to the waitress.

"Silver," she started again, but she couldn't finish her thought. He glanced at her and she saw something in his eyes. He was struggling with something. The waitress broke her thought and set the charge slip down. Silver looked away and took the pin and scribbled something on the charge slip.

"We can't ignore each other forever," he said finally, standing up from the table. He pulled his suit jacket. Kotone couldn't meet his face. He looked at her one last time before turning and walking away. And there she sat, staring into her drink idly. The waitress came back and picked up the charge slip, but paused, confusion spreading across her face.

"Miss," she said. Kotone snapped from her thoughts and glanced at her. The waitress set the slip back down on the table and slid it to her. "I think this was meant for you."

Kotone reached for the slip and held it in front of her. Below tip line were three words that made her heart stop.

_She wasn't you._

She looked up, but the waitress was gone, and suddenly she felt lost again. The slip almost felt heavy in her hand, weighing her down. She sniffled, tears threatening to fall. She let out a laugh- it was like she was twelve again, all those years ago. Emotionally unrestrained. She blamed the drink once more. She wiped at her eyes and stood up, crumpling the paper in her hand.

She didn't know what to think. Say. Do. She needed to talk to someone. She shouldered her purse and turned to leave, determined to head to the one person that could help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Tells, Pt. 2**

Lance had always thought that Kotone was a very well composed person. He could count on his hand the number of times that he had seen her lose her composure. But this time… She had fallen completely apart. She sat on his couch, her eyes ringed with red and puffy. Her nose dripped a little bit and she sniffled. It was how he had found her on his porch, banging away at his door. His heart had constricted when he saw her there, bawling like a little child. He hadn't said a word when he pulled her inside, hugging her to his chest. She had just cried and cried and cried away, soaking his shirt through.

And now, she sat there on his couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. He had draped a blanket across her shoulders and pulled up a chair next to her. She sniffled again as she told her story. He listened, not asking a question.

"And he just left? Not a word?" he asked carefully.

Kotone had a faraway look on her face, but then she seemed to snap back. She bit her lip and looked at him before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a crumpled slip of paper and handed it to him without a word. He took it from her, his fingers ghosting over hers lightly. A touch of encouragement. But she didn't smile like she usually did, and he frowned. He unfolded the paper and read it. His lips tightened into a thin line as he read it again.

Silver had practically professed his love for her in the little charge slip, and Lance didn't know how he felt about it. Did he love Kotone? Yea, he did. But was it a sister love? Or something else? It was a question he had struggled with for years. But sitting there, reading those words over and over again, he felt his anger rise at the thought of Silver confessing his feelings for her. Even if it had been in a roundabout way.

"What are you going to do?" he finally asked her, almost dreading the answer.

Her voice came as a whisper. "I don't know." She shifted to wear she was leaning against the arm of the couch, wrapped tightly in the blanket.

"Do you like him?" he asked her. She didn't answer immediately.

"When we were younger," she finally started, "I would have given anything to know his feelings. Anything. But we're older and wiser now. More careful."

Lance understood her concerns, and hoped that she would keep them. It meant he had more of a chance. Maybe. If he wanted to pursue her, which he shouldn't have been thinking about. He needed to be the supportive friend. She must have seen his frown.

"Oh Lance," she said. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm not," he defended. "I'm just worried about you." His voice was quiet, and her face softened. She offered him a small smile and his heart leapt.

"I know. I appreciate it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and she wiped at her eyes. He watched her quietly, his hands folded in his lap. She didn't notice his focus. He looked away, slightly embarrassed at himself. Dragging a hand down his face, he tried to set his thoughts straight.

"Do you like him," he asked her again. She still didn't answer, only smiled slightly at the thought. Lance's heart took a small dive. That wasn't a good sign. But she hadn't said anything either- who knew what she was thinking?

"He was always difficult," she said instead. "All angst and no backbone. It was like he was always trying to prove something to someone…" she trailed off and Lance suddenly knew what she was talking about. His father. Silph Co. Team Rocket. He glared at the floor. "You know, he stole his Feraligatr- of course, it was a Totodile back then- from Professor Elm?"

He hadn't known that, but he wasn't surprised. Not one bit.

"And I ran into him when he was running from town," she continued. "He ran into me, and wouldn't even help me up. Just battled me instead. From that moment, I knew that he was a stubborn bastard. But he changed. He grew into a man, and he learned from his mistakes. He became more human, and less like his father."

Lance couldn't deny that the boy had changed over the years. But the biggest change he had seen was the distance that Silver had put between himself and Kotone. Had he loved her for that long? He groaned at the thought. How could he compete with that?

"He's selfish," Lance reminded him.

"He's cautious," Kotone reprimanded. "Not selfish, never selfish. He's puts himself last." She paused and laughed. "Well, I guess he wasn't always that way. He was pretty self-centered when we were children."

"Do you like him?" Lance asked for a third time, and again, she ignored the question.

"I watched him grow up. I watched as he turned from this… sad little boy to a man to be proud of. I just wish he saw himself the same way. I think that's why we grew apart. He was afraid to let me close."

"He was afraid to hurt you," Lance said before she could. She said nothing. He looked at her. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and she looked like hell. She looked back at him. "Do you like him?"

A small, sad little smile ghosted her lips and he felt his heart sink. She would never smile like that for him.

"I've loved him for the longest time," she confessed. "I loved him before I even knew I did."

Lance let out a tortured laugh and she looked at him, apology evident in her gaze. He waved her worry away, trying to hide his heartbreak. But really, what had he been thinking? He knew that she loved Silver. He could always tell.

"Why did you marry Red?"

She blinked at the sudden change of topic, but then began to scrutinize the blanket, picking at it with her fingers. "It was like we were Romeo and Juliet- destined to love, but never be together. He wouldn't have it. So, I thought I could forget that love. It wasn't doing me good. How foolish I was. It only made it worse. I only loved him more as the years went on."

"Love can be lonely," Lance replied. "What will you do?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

He looked at her seriously, and said, "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno," she said. "Maybe nothing. I need to think."

"Think? What is there to think about?You can't sit there and tell me that you've loved him all this time, and then _not_ go after him. Don't insult me, Kotone. You can't stomp on _my_ feelings like that." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he instantly regretted it. He ran a hand through his hair. He stood from the chair abruptly and turned from her. "The answer is obvious," he finally said, his voice quiet. "You have to go after him."

He heard her shuffle around behind him and then felt her arms wrap around his middle. She hugged him tight.

"Lance," she said into his back. "I'm so sorry." His fingers traced along her arm and he smiled sadly, knowing that she couldn't see it. Kotone pulled away from him and he turned around to see her picking up her bag. She sniffled and wiped at her face. She shoulder her bag and headed for his front door before she paused and looked back at him.

"Thank you, Lance."

"You know that's what I'm here for," he said and she smiled at him. A soft, but genuine smile, and then she left. Lance backed against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. He supposed that he would have to settle for the big brother role. That's the only room she had left in her heart for him.

But as long as she was happy, he didn't really care.

"And you just left her there? Arceus, you are so stupid!"

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. He took a deep breath and counted. One. Two. Three. Gold was annoying, but he could handle this. Besides, he knew Kotone better than anyone, except himself of course.

"I came to you for advice, not to be scolded," Silver finally said, opening his eyes to glare at the other man coldly. Gold just stared back at him, incredulously. Finally, he put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. Silver grunted and crossed his arms, irritated. They were secluded in a corner of the National Park. There was a nice breeze, and Gold sat behind him on a bench, legs crossed. Silver stood and paced around. He wasn't sure if it was nerves, or anger that made him so edgy.

Gold looked at the man and let out a sigh. "You really are an idiot though," he repeated, causing Silver to glare at him. "How many years has it been? Ten? Eleven? More? And you finally take the dive, and you totally blow it." He shook his head, his face incredulous. "What were you, nervous?"

Silver's mouth formed a tight, straight line. "No," he said curtly. But Gold just smirked at him. "Maybe," he relented. "More afraid then nervous."

"The mighty Silver, afraid?" Gold shook his head. But Silver didn't laugh (not that Gold had expected him too), and Gold's amusement died. "I don't know why you would be though," he finally said. Silver looked at him curiously and Gold shrugged. "I mean, this is Kotone we're talking about. She's been in love with you for a decade, I swear."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Silver responded.

"You really think she would have said no?" Gold asked him.

Silver sighed, an uncharacteristic notion for him. He moved to sit down on the bench next to the other man. "She told me, 'Don't start this now, Silver.' What am I supposed to think?"

That surprised Gold, he had to admit. He frowned. "I don't think it's because she would have said no."

"You're eternal optimism astounds me," Silver said dryly.

"I'm serious," Gold said to him. The friendly and comforting tone was gone, replaced with a sharp edge that made Silver listen. "Your relationship has been confusing for years, but one thing is certain, she would do anything for you. I'm not speaking about optimism here, I'm telling you that you're damn blind if you can't see that."

"I know that," Silver said quietly.

Gold sighed. "Then why are you being so difficult?"

Silver refused to look at him. He had to admit, as annoying as he found Gold, he was rather smart and very intuitive. "I'm terrified of corrupting her," he finally said. His hands wrung together in his lap. "I'm not a good man. I'll taint her with everything I do."

Gold looked at him sadly. Finally he spoke, but it was soft and caring, not his usual spunky self. "If she thought that for one moment, she would never have fallen in love with you. Kotone can read people better than anyone I know. If she thought for one moment that you were a bad person… she would not have become friends with you."

Silver mulled over his words. When he said nothing Gold spoke again.

"You've changed, you know." His voice was quiet, amused almost. He was amused that Silver couldn't see it. "Since I first met you, you are like a completely different person. You might not realize it, but you changed yourself for her. That's how much you love her."

"I know how much I love her," Silver said testily.

Gold shook his head and said, "No, I don't think you do."

Silver glared at him, but his gaze softened when he saw the small smile on the other man's face. Amused, almost pained. He looked away.

"That's what hurts the most, you know," Gold started again. "The fact that she loves you so much, and you keep pushing her away. I told myself a long time ago that I wasn't going to try anything, but you're making me regret my decision."

"I do not keep pushing her-"

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Gold looked up at his face. His eyes were cold. Silver's gaze narrowed in response. "I wasted my opportunity for something that I thought could have been true love. But how can that be? You obviously don't care enough to do anything about it."

Silver roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked at him. Gold glared at him, looking more fierce than he had ever seen. "Do not insult me," Silver warned lowly, shaking him. "Do not insult my feelings, or everything that I have done for her."

"And what is you have done for her?" Gold asked, cocking his head to the side. Silver let go and punched him in the face. Gold recoiled, falling to the ground.

"Everything. I have changed. I took over my father's company. I came to love my pokemon. I came back to her."

Gold wiped at the blood welling at the corner of his mouth, staining the sleeve of his shirt. "You did that for yourself. What have you done for _her?"_

Silver stared at him and suddenly a light clicked. Gold was right, and while that pissed him off, it showed him something he had never thought of. He fell back to the bench, dragging his hand down his face. What had he done for her? Everything he had done was to better himself so she would choose him. See he was worthy. But he had never done anything for her. Not once. His mind was in a tizzy.

"You're right," he muttered. Gold sat back down on the bench, still wiping at his mouth. "Dammit, you're always right."

"Someone has to be," Gold said, smirking, but it was gone almost as soon as it was there. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Silver said. Gold just sat there, silent. "I mean," Silver continued. "I've struggled with this for more than a decade. It's not something I can just… figure out."

"You've never once thought about it? Something that you have wanted to do for her?"

"Well, there is one thing," Silver said softly. "But I'm so afraid to do it though."

Gold sighed. "There you go again," he said. "Saying you're afraid. I keep trying to tell you there's no need to be."

"And yet I can't help it," Silver laughed bitterly.

"Why?"

Silver didn't know why, but Gold's question struck him hard. He hated admitting that he was weak. "The one thing that I fear most is her rejection."

Gold was silent. He looked at the ground, thinking, and suddenly, Silver hated the awkward silence. "Rejection is a scary thing," Gold finally said. "But you're one of the lucky ones- you don't have to fear it. I'm not so lucky. She'll reject me no matter what."

Silver looked at him, surprised, awed and suddenly saddened. He was right. He had nothing to fear, because Kotone loved him. But Gold would always be rejected. Gold, who had given up on her, so she could be happy. He had truly done something amazing for her. And what had Silver done? Nothing. And yet, she still chose him.

"I truly am lucky," Silver said, "for her to choose me over you."

Gold smiled wryly. "You sell yourself short, Silver. You're the good guy, not me."

Silver was surprised by that comment. He looked away again since the moment had fallen awkward once again. Gold gas him a sideways glance.

"What are you going to do?" he asked again.

"I'll prove it to her," liver responded. "It's what I've never done, and what I need to do."

Gold blinked. "How?"

"I have an idea." And then Silver stood and pulled his jacket back on. He turned to face Gold, an unreadable look gracing him. He seemed to struggle with words, and then finally he said, "Gold, thank you." And then he was gone.

Gold stared after him before sinking back into the bench. A job well done, he couldn't help but think. His jaw ached, but it was a good ache. "Good luck," he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Tells, Part 3**

It had been more than a week since the lunch.

Silver fretted- something he never did. He was always calm and collected, but as time passed on, he became increasingly nervous. Jumpy. Anticipation fluttered through him, both good and bad, and he hated it. He hated feeling like he couldn't constrain himself. He hated anything that pulled him from his usual demeanor. The mask he wore gave him confidence, and suddenly, it had been stripped away.

And so he sat there and fretted, his fingers white as he wrung them.

The cool air of the Dragon's Den did little to calm his nerves. He paced too and fro in front of the Shrine. His Feraligatr sat on his haunches not three feet from him, watching with worry and interest. Even he had never seen his trainer act quite like this.

"This… it all comes down to this," Silver muttered. Feraligatr cocked his head to the side with interest. Silver ignored him and kept pacing. The lizard let out a yawn, and Silver looked to him, suddenly remembering that he was there. "But what if I've waited too long?" he asked him, not really expecting an answer. And the pokemon didn't give him one, only gave him a concerned look. He had been through a lot with this man, and he was beginning to worry him.

Silver fretted more. "Feraligatr, I don't know what to do. Is this right? Am I too late? What will she say?" He was a bundle of nerves. He hated it. He hated not feeling like himself. Defeated, he fell to the ground next to his pokemon, running a hand down his face. He was exhausted too, sleep having escaped him for the better part of the week.

The large lizard bent his head close and took a sniff. No, Silver smelled normal, for the most part. He could hear his heart racing though. He didn't have the slightest clue why, but ever since he had come home smelling like Kotone, he had been a bundle of nerves.

Kotone. Feraligatr relished the thought of her. She had been so sweet when they were younger, ever since he was a small Totodile. He would never forget how she helped shaped his trainer into the man he was today. Just because he couldn't speak, didn't mean he wasn't just as observant as a human. He hummed at the thought of her.

Silver looked at him, irritation creeping into his gaze. Feraligatr felt a little relieved to see a normal emotion float to his master's face. "Would you stop that?" he muttered, irritated. The lizard complied, and kept his cooing at a minimum. Silver suddenly stood back up and began to pace again. And then he stopped, pressing his hand into his pocket. The pokemon watched him carefully.

"I know you're worried," Silver suddenly said, looking to his Feraligatr. He saw the concern in his pokemon's eyes. "You shouldn't be," he promised. "Nothing is wrong. Yet." The hand in his pocket clenched tightly around something, unconciously. Feraligatr wasn't so sure, and with a roar, he let him know. Silver winced slightly at the echo. Defeated, he fell back to the ground next to him.

The man was silent for a long moment. "Do you know what it's like to be in love?" he finally asked, his voice barely a whisper. The lizard looked at him, surprised. While the pokemon had never been in love, he had seen in plenty of times. Between other couples, married people… He glanced back down at his trainer and Silver let out a laugh. "Well, I do. And It's amazing. It's like everything that can possibly be good, all rolled up into one piece, and then it's there, just for you. It makes you happy, and once you taste it, you can't get enough." Feraligatr liked this analogy. It reminded him of chocolate, a delicacy he wasn't supposed to eat, but did so anyhow.

"But it also hurts. It can feel like the most important part of you has just been ripped away, leaving you completely empty. It's the most horrifying, most awful feeling in the world. It can leave you so dry, that nothing can ever fill that void." Silver's voice fell to a whisper. "That's what I felt when Red announced his engagement to Kotone, all those years ago."

Suddenly, Feraligatr understood. This was about Kotone. The lizard wasn't stupid. He had eyes that saw the way his trainer had acted around her when they were younger. Ears that would hear his heart race in her presence. A nose that could smell the arousal that would waft from the boy. As long as he could remember, he had known that his trainer had a soft spot for the girl.

"And then you try to find it somewhere else," Silver continued, "And you think it's going to work, and then suddenly, you're comparing this new person to the old one, and you realize, no matter what you try, nothing will ever fill that void like she did. Nothing. Only her. And then you realize, it's hopeless. You're doomed forever. Without her, you will never be happy."

Feraligatr bent close to the man in a comforting gesture. His trainer never talked about his feelings. This was a strange occurrence, but he would be there for the man. He had come to love him as a friend, and as family. Silver took care of him, he was determined to return the favor.

"What would you do if you had a second chance?" Silver suddenly asked. "Would you try again?" He looked at Feraligatr seriously, but the lizard had no advice to offer. Only concern. Silver looked away, shrugging out of the comfort. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a chain. On it was a simple gold band, too small for his own hand. Silver had worn it as a necklace for years, and the lizard had never even wondered where it had come from. Feraligatr's gaze passed from the trinket to his trainer.

Silver looked completely torn. "I've had this for years. I never had the courage to ask her, and then look what happened. After her engagement, it was a reminder of my love, but also a reminder of my complete failure." The gold band glittered as it swung from the chain. "This is what is tormenting me. I want to ask, I have to. I need to prove myself to her. But…" He gave Feraligatr a tormented look. "I cannot help but fear that it is too late. Feraligatr, I don't know what I would do if she said no."

The lizard snorted at the mere thought of her saying no. But he understood that Silver was afraid. Feraligatr stood and nuzzled his maw into Silver's other hand, trying to comfort him. It was a strange sight, considering that he was more fearsome than not, but Silver's lips stretched into a small smile. The lizard glanced at the ring, letting forth a small rumble from his throat and Silver scratched at his scales.

It wasn't really advice, more of an affirmation, but it certainly helped. Finally, he felt the resolve that he needed. He could do this.

"Thanks, Feraligatr," he said before pocketing the chain once again.

* * *

Kotone wasn't one bit surprised to find him at the Dragon's Den. How much time had they spent here together though out the years? They had battled here, ate lunch here, just sat around and talked… She frowned at the thought. They had had some of their most intimate conversations here. Part of that fact made her slightly uncomfortable, but another part, deeper down, was happy that she had found him somewhere comforting and close to home.

And there he was, sitting in front of the shrine, next to his Feraligatr. No speaking, no movement, just sitting. Staring. Contemplating. It was kind of serene, and kind of disturbing. She had never seen him look so focused.

But Silver was still a ball of nerves, even if his resolve had strengthened with the encouragement of his pokemon. He stood when she came into view, but said nothing. And neither did she. She took a step toward him, and then another. An awkward silence fell over them as they surveyed each other.

"I thought I'd find you here," she finally relented. She resisted the urge to cross her arms childishly. Gone was his business suit, replaced with a pair of faded jeans and a plain black T-Shirt. It suited him, she decided. She would tell him that later. He made no move towards her. She narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's no secret that this is where I do all of my deep thinking," he said cooly.

"Deep thinking," she snorted. "You? Ha." Her laugh was short and amused. "It's hard to imagine you even capable of deep thought."

"People can surprise you, even after more than a decade," he responded simply. He was still irritatingly far away, and she wanted to remedy it. But she wouldn't. Not yet, at least.

"What's with Feraligatr?" she asked, opting for a change of topic.

"I was asking him advice." He saw her curious glance. "It's no big deal." Feraligatr snorted, and Silver resisted the urge to glare at the beast. He would not ruin this. Kotone looked unconvinced. He moved to steal her tactic of topic-changing. "I'm sorry about walking out on you, that day."

She stiffened. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," she told him. She reached into her bag and pulled out the crumpled charge slip. He was surprised that she had kept it. He took it from her fingers, but didn't unfold it. He knew what it said. He looked at it blankly, words escaping him. "You once told me that we couldn't do this," she said, motioning between them.

"I did say that," Silver responded.

"Why?"

"I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"Stupid," she said in response. He couldn't help but offer a small smile. It was so unlike him, she was taken aback.

"I know that now," he told her.

She stepped closer, and he copied the motion. She looked at him sternly. "You could have avoided so many things. So many mistakes, for both of us."

"This isn't only my fault," he reminded her.

"Oh don't give me that," she said with another step."I was ready! Always ready, always waiting for you to change your mind! To suddenly decide that you could do it." Her voice was harsh and accusing, but also sad and hurt. "But you never did. And then you started distancing yourself, and then I truly lost hope."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, stepping towards her. She was only an arm's length away. "It was difficult then. It still is. I'm a complicated person."

"I know that," she said sadly. "It's one of the things I love about you. You're like a puzzle- just when I thought I'd solved you, I'd find that I didn't. There are so many sides to you."

"Love," he repeated, catching only that one word.

She snorted, breaking the moment. "You act like you're surprised." This wasn't how she thought this conversation would turn out. She thought there would be crying and confessing, followed by a kiss that would charm the heavens. But he was still as aloof as he usually was, and there was no crying and confessing. Only slight irritation, and certainly no kissing. Not yet at least.

"No, I'm not," he said softly. Uncharacteristic tenderness had crept into his voice. She regarded him carefully. He moved to stare back at her. "I love you, you know," he finally said, and her heart clenched. How many years had she waited to hear that? Almost a decade? More than a decade? She always _knew_ he did, but he had never actually said it. He looked at her expectantly and she found that she couldn't say the words.

"I know," Kotone managed to whisper. If his heart fell, he didn't show it. She cursed herself. She had come here with a purpose, and she was already failing at her task. She swallowed and looked away from his piercing gaze. "Arceus, I know. I've always known."

Silver reached out to grasp her chin in his hand. He looked at her tenderly. His aloofness and cold exterior was still there, but it was laced with something else. "Kotone," he said to her, gently forcing her gaze back towards him. "I love you," he repeated, and suddenly she was crying. Her hands flew up to wipe at the tears and she pulled away to turn from him. She let out a small sob. Where were those words? The once she had so brazenly told Lance? They had flown from her mouth then before she could even stop them, but why could she not say them here?

Perhaps it was her fear. Her fear that these were empty words. That it wouldn't work out. That they _were_ too different, like everyone had always thought. Or that he wasn't a good man, like so many had told her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He moved to hug her from behind, pulling her tightly against his chest. She felt his head rest on top of hers.

Finally she found her voice, but it wasn't at all what she wanted to say. "What were you seeking advice on?" She felt a chuckle against her back and she frowned. Was he not mad? Sad? He had confessed finally, and she still had said nothing. She felt one of his arms leave her waist and shuffle around behind her. Suddenly, his hand was in front of her face, a chain hanging from his palm. And there, a golden band, small and petite, hanging from it. She reached out and cupped it in her palm. It looked like it would fit her. Her breath hitched at the thought.

"I was telling him," he said into her ear, "That I had had this for so long. And that I was always too afraid to ask. And that I missed my chance because of it. But now, I have a second one. Should I take it? Or was it too late?"

"Too late," she repeated, her mind reeling. She couldn't stop staring at the gold ring, glittering in the dim light.

"Is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall again. "It was never too late," she replied softly.

Silver smiled against her hair, closing his eyes tight, breathing in the scent of her hair. Relief fluttered through him. He moved to pull the necklace around her neck, the ring settling over her breasts as the chain fell down. She moved her hand to finger it again.

"I've loved you for so long," she finally said. "It seemed like I had waited forever. But aren't you worried that it won't work out? Arceus knows my last marriage didn't."

She felt Silver chuckle behind her. "It didn't work out because he wasn't me," he told her.

Kotone turned around in his arms so she could look at his face. "So sure of yourself, aren't you?" she teased, crinkling her nose slightly. He reached out and brushed his hand down her cheek, wiping at the tears that still lingered there.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" he asked her. There was a touch a seriousness to his tone that made her heart clench.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding meekly. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. They looked at each other, silent and staring. She took in his face, loving the angles that his face had developed with age. He took in her timeless beauty and noted her curves. He pulled her closer, her hips flesh against his.

"It's taken us way too long," he told her.

She nodded, dazed. "Yes. More than a decade," she managed to choke out. She moved her face closer, wanting to kiss him.

"Way too long," he repeated with a smile before suddenly yanking her face towards his, his lips pressing against hers urgently. She melted into him, relishing in the touch.

They had kissed once, all those years ago, and Lance's birthday party. But that had been a sweet peck that tested the waters. It was nothing like this. The kiss he gave her now was all consuming. It took over her. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and he smiled into the kiss.

And then it was over. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes staring into hers. He was breathing hard. His heart fluttered. She felt the same. And then she smiled, bright and wide. She had never been so happy, and she knew that she would be happy for the rest of her life. Silver wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her sweet nothings, and apologize and sweep her off of her feet, but he knew that there was only one thing that could seal this moment.

With a smile, he bent down to kiss her again, and suddenly, everything was right.

* * *

**A/N: So, this started as a one-shot, then turned into a two-shot, and now it's a three-shot. It didn't turn out at all like I expected, and I'm still not sure if I like the ending or not. Regardless, Silver/Kotone do not get enough love. At. All. So that's why this happened. That being said, there might be a little epilogue, I'm not really sure at this point. I wrote it, but I'm still trying to decide whether or not I like it. Anyhow, I hoped that you enjoyed this.**


End file.
